Pokemon Legacy: Rain's Journey
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: A new story in a new league, staring Rain Skylark and her friends as they overcome obsticales in the quest to be a pokemon master.
1. A new league, a new challenger

Chapter 1: A new challenger, a new league

"And now, it's the final match of the Rainbow League Championships, can the up and coming Rain Skylark do it?" An announcer says over the intercom of a stadium. A girl with light blue hair stands in the arena surrounded by ice, fire, and water.

"Yah ready ta face tha final test, Rain?" Her opponent, a shadowy figure asks in a southern accent.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rain says.

"Good, Ah choose you, Gyarados!" Her opponent says, and the water serpent appears.

"Alright, fine," Rain replies. "I choose you…" she starts, then her alarm goes off, and she snaps awake, it was all a dream.

"Rain, are you awake?" Rain's mom says, coming in.

"Yeah, I'm awake, just having another dream," Rain says, getting out of bed.

"Maybe they can come true today," her mom says. "It's your tenth birthday; you can start your pokemon journey."

"Really? That's great!" Rain says, she had always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, and thought about her opponent in her dream. The opponent was a girl about 5 years older than her named Marie Huebner, the undisputed champion of the Rainbow League, Marie has always been Rain's role model since they where from the same town, and grew up together. _Alright, now's my chance to catch up with Marie, _Rain thinks, and pulls on her usual outfit, and hat.

Rain quickly reaches Professor Pine's lab, where the professor is waiting for her.

"Rain, it's so good that you could make it, what pokemon would you like?" He asks.

Rain thinks. _Let's see, there are 8 choices, each one to represent one of the gyms, _she thinks, looking over the pokeballs, she picks one up, and opens it, a lizard with a fire tail appears, and cocks her head, looking at Rain. "Hmm, Charmander, she's kinda cute."

"Would you like that one?" Professor Pine asks, and Rain nods. "Good choice, I think your old friend Marie chose a Charmander as well."

Rain nods, remembering back to when she and Marie had gone to the lab to pick up Marie's first pokemon.

"Look out Marie, I'm on my way," Rain says.

"Char?" the Charmander says, looking at her new trainer.

"Don't worry, of course you'll be able to help," Rain says, and pats the small fire lizard on the head.

"Professor Pine?" A girl's voice says from the door. Rain looks up to see her long time rival Danielle standing there. "Oh looks like the baby's finally grown up," Danielle says with a smirk, and then picks up a pokeball. "Perfect," she says, and nods to the professor, getting 5 pokeballs, and a pokedex, before leaving.

"I really don't like her," Professor Pine says.

"I agree," Rain says, and the professor hands her the pokeballs.

"Good luck Rain," the professor says, and Rain leaves, waving to the professor as she goes, her new Charmander resting on her shoulder.

"How about I call you Flare?" Rain asks.

"Char," Flare says, liking the name.

"Okay, time to go then," Rain says, patting the lizard on the head. She turns as two voices call her name.

"Rain, Rain!" Rain turns, and sees her two friends Devon and Leia running up.

"Did you think we'd let you go alone?" Leia asks, grinning a little and shows her own pokeball.

"Yeah, friends should stick together," Devon says.

"Your right, I'm glad your coming," Rain says, and the 3 friends walk out of town together, heading for the next town.


	2. The Littlest Weedle

Sorry about the wait, I've had some delays, namely summer vacation 

A reviewer made some comments on it; just keep in mind this is my first time writing Pokemon fan fictions.

**0 0 0 0 0**

_**My name's Rain Skylark, I've wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer for as long as I can remember. Ever since my friend Marie had left for her own journey.**_

_**Now I'm out with two of my best friends, ready to make a name for myself in this world. And hopefully catch up to Marie.**_

_**I've heard about the exploits of Team Rocket, but I never thought they would affect me.**_

_**How very wrong I was.**_

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

RAIN'S POKEMON ADVENTURE 

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Chapter 2 The Littlest Weedle   
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

**By Dragon Queen Of The Skies**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Today our heroes are traveling along the harrowing route between New Winds Town, and the Emerald Jungle, not knowing that they are being watched.

"What do you think we'll encounter here?" Rain asks.

"Well, according to this guide book, this route is home to different species of low-leveled Pokemon," Devon says, looking through his guidebook. "So who knows what we'll see."

"Your right," Rain says.

They walk down the road some more, and pause as a group of Beedrill passes by, a straggling Weedle stops, out of breath in front of the trainers.

"Is something wrong?" Rain asks, bending down to look at the Pokemon

"Weed, Weedle," Weedle says, meaning that she's strayed from her family, and can't find her way home.

"We can help," Leia says.

"Weedle," the Weedle says, perking up a little.

They run ahead, catching up with the group of Beedrill. They look back, and turn their backs on them, since Weedle is with some trainers.

"That's not fair, you shouldn't turn your back on your friend!" Rain says, the Beedrill buzz angrily at her, so she backs down.

"It's sad how Pokemon will turn against another because they chose a different path," Devon says, watching the Beedrill leave.

"Here, would you like to come with us?" Rain asks.

"Weed," Weedle says, nodding. Allowing herself to be brought into a Pokeball.

**00000**

Elsewhere on the route, three figures are walking, a boy, a girl, and a Meowth, they're wearing Team Rocket uniforms.

"William, if you hadn't gotten this map from that swindler, we wouldn't be in this fix.

"Well I didn't see you offering any ideas, Andrea," William says.

"I swear, you two fight as bad as Jessie and James," the Meowth says.

The three keep arguing until they run right into Rain and her friends.

"Hey, watch where your going, twerp!" Andrea says.

"Where we're going, you ran into us!" Rain shouts back, and then notices the uniforms. "You're from Team Rocket! Your nothing but trouble!"

"Did she just say trouble?" William says.

"I believe she did," Andrea replies.

Andrea: "Prepare for Trouble."

William: "Make it double."

Andrea: "To protect the world from Devastation."

William: "To unite all people's within our nation."

Andrea: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

William: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

Andrea: "Andrea."

William: "William."

Andrea: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

William: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"

"Alright, let's go," Rain says, and the three start off.

"Wait, you can't run, we challenge you!" Andrea says.

"Fine," Rain says with a sigh. "Go Flare!"

"Char!" Flare says, as she appears from the pokeball.

"Go Onix!" Devon says, entering the battle.

The rock snake appears with a roar.

"Go Seviper!" Andrea shouts.

"Go Cacnea!" William shouts.

"Onix, use iron tail!" Devon commands. Onix's tail glows and he strikes the Seviper, throwing it against Andrea, just as a flamethrower sends Cacnea into William, sending them and Meowth flying.

"Why does this always happen?" Meowth asks.

"I don't know," Andrea snaps. "But it's his fault!"

"Well," Rain says. "Let's continue.

The 3 friends move on, the Emerald Jungle up ahead.

**Next Chapter: Our heroes enter the Emerald Jungle, and after much struggling to get through, they finally reach the heart, a village of amazons where the first Gym resides. Don't miss, 'Every Roselia has it's thorns.'**


End file.
